Loving a Traitor
by COwritten by GracenLucy
Summary: Annabeth had always been a girl who was trustworthy, strong and brave. It was the reason Percy loved her, aside from the fact she was breathtakingly beautiful to him. But when Percy accidentally walked in on Annabeth talking with a certain Goddess, he thinks that perhaps there is more to his amazing girlfriend than he thinks there is. Pertemis, Percabeth, and the works. Please R&R.
1. Eavesdropping

**PERFECT. Perfect. That was how Perseus Jackson had always thought of Annabeth. She was the super-smart genius. She knew every single city in Asia and every country in the Europe. She had a great sense of humor, a nice smile, and for a girl that nerdy, she was pretty cute too. 'The perfect girlfriend' he had thought. Loyal, funny, charming. Well, that's what Percy HAD thought about Annabeth, right up before the incident. That was Percy's name for the 10 minutes where he found out she was a traitor, the 10 minutes that had ruined his life.**

_FLASHBACK_

Percy was getting worried. When Annabeth smiled sweetly, kissed his cheek, then told him she would be right back, he felt a tight feeling of doubt nagging at the back of his mind. He dismissed it, of course, scolding himself for not trusting annabeth, but he couldn't help it now. It had been almost 6 hours since she left, and the doubtful feeling only grew more and more intense in his mind. Finally, he couldn't stand it. He jumped up, put on a pair of jeans, an orange camp shirt, and some reeboks, and jumped off of the argo II. He could easily trace her; the muddy ground had left her footprints clearly behind. following her path, lighting it up with the soft glow of riptide, he trudged after the deep footprints of her nikes. 'Wow, she went FAR.' he grumbled to himself by the time he walked almost half a mile. He finally reached a place where her footprints looked like she actually stopped running. Looking up, he saw what looked like a large shrine, big and bold and decorated with festive red lights and gold paint. 'What...? Why?' he thought confusedly, staring up at the entrance of the shrine. He sighed, held riptide up higher, and climbed up the stairs.

**He found a large, domelike structure after climbing up the stairs. It was a beautiful building made entirely of gold, consisting of pure gold pillars, glass-windows tinted with gold, and a clean gold mat. It was designed beautifully, and looked like a place that could compete with the shiny-ness of King Midas's palace itself. "WOW" He thought, entranced by the beauty. "This place… Annabeth would love it here!" Suddenly he remembered the reason he had come here in the 1st place. He quietly walked past the hallway, in case any enemies could hear him, then creeped up yet another flight of stairs. Finally, he heard some quiet muttering coming from a door in the end of the hallway.**

**"Yes, lady Gaea!" Came the eager voice of Annabeth. Percy's eyes widened. That was Annabeth, for sure. He'd recognize her voice anywhere. He crept up to a place where he could fully hear Annabeth's voice and see everything happening, and saw Annabeth kneeling down in front of an altar, where a small pot was placed. Was it filled with… dirt? Percy found this weird, because Annabeth was a proud girl, and, last he checked, she was completely sane. She never kneeled and her bows were reserved for Lord Zeus or Lady Athena themselves. 'Annabeth…' he thought worriedly, 'What's going on?' He didn't dare show himself, though he felt like he should've, but his gut feeling told him, DON'T MOVE. 'It's Annabeth,' he thought quickly, 'She has a plan. She always does.' **

**"Child of Athena, what can you tell me about the demigod Perseus Jackson?" Gaea hissed the words out slowly. What Annabeth said wasn't really a long speech or threatening words, but it still hurt Percy's feelings. A lot. "You need not be worried, your majesty…" Annabeth said, sounding like she was entranced. "He is a soft-hearted, weak, pathetic excuse for a demigod. I just dated him to spy on him for you. He does not live up to his legacy, trust me." While Gaea was smiling in delight and said, "You need not be a spy for me any more, now you can join me fully...", Percy frowned. Every word he said felt like she had ruthlessly stabbed a rusty dagger straight into his heart. He had entirely trusted Annabeth, enough to feel that he could trust her with his deepest secrets, including his Achilles heel, his weaknesses… He couldn't help but feel betrayed. He had loved her so much…**

**He ran from Annabeth, the hurtful traitor Annabeth, the girl he had and still loved, as fast as he could, kicking up rocks on the way. "Who's out there!?" shrieked Annabeth, sounding terrified. Percy didn't answer. He just kept running, running, and running. All he wanted to do was get away from his liar of a girlfriend, Annabeth. He just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He ran straight to the forest, not stopping or slowing down for a single second, and ignored all the weird looks mortals gave him. He ran straight to the forest.**

_To be continued…_

THANKS FOR READING THE 1ST CHAPTER, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, SUBSCRIBE. THIS WILL BE UPDATED OFTEN. THIS IS MY 1ST FANFICTION THAT I'M CO-WRITING WITH MYSTERIES AND MYTHS, SO GO EASY ON ME :)


	2. Aftershock

Okay, so Gracie wrote the first chapter. Was it good? It's my turn now, please enjoy! Oh and R&R pls. :D

3rd Person POV

He stumbled through the forest, still not recovered from the shock. It was traumatizing for him, one could easily tell, from his sweating, pained expression, and the slightly crazy look in his eyes. He slowed to a jog after a while of tearing through the forest like a maniac. He sat down hard, on a rock, and sighed, looking up at the rapidly brightening sky. 'No way, Annabeth…' he thought desperately, 'It's some kind of sick joke! No way, no…' he thought angrily. He refused to believe that Annabeth had been pretending, all along. But it was as clear as day. Annabeth was a traitor, a spy from Gaea. He could still feel the pain at the things she had said about him. A soft hearted, weak, demigod… He knew Annabeth was smart, not mattering whether or not she was a traitor. What she said was probably true. He let a traitor come so close to his heart, without even a doubt. He was weak. He probably couldn't save his friends, either, since they all thought Annabeth was a friend, not a foe. He felt more pain at that thought. "No… No, no, no…" he muttered. "NO!" he yelled, slamming his fist into a poor oak. The oak dryad melted out from the side of the tree. "Why did you punch me?!" she growled, pushing a strand of her dark green hair behind an elfish ear, and snarled, threw an acorn at him, then slid back into her tree. Percy mumbled an apology before stumbling back to his rock. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past his face, giving him a tiny nick on his ear, before planting itself firmly into the tree behind him. "This is Lady's territory, male." a girl with long curly brown hair snarled, emerging from the shadow of the trees. "She shan't appreciate you aggravating the dryads; they can be quite violent." she nocked another arrow and pointed it at his face. "Milady?" The girl called to the tree behind her. Percy took this as an opening, and slammed her arrow down with his hand. He used the judo-flip skill that Annabeth had taught him, grabbing the girl's wrist, turning around, and yanking her over his shoulder. The girl let out a yelp as she hit the hard-packed dirt. She jumped up and snarled at him, glaring at him with eyes that could've shot lasers. "Why, you dirty rotten-" she was cut off by an arrow that shot between them and embedded itself in the hard rock. The girl paled. "Mi-Milady!" she gasped, with a shaking voice. "Colette." a stern voice said back. "I thought I taught you well enough to not underestimate others, even men. You should know that one to one combat is not your strong suit." The girl, apparently named Colette, blushed. "B-but Lady Artemis…" Artemis shot her a glare, obviously unused to having her orders questioned. "Ah… Nevermind." she murmured, and slid back into the shadows. The Goddess of the Hunt turned back to Percy. Her eyes shone with slight amusement. "So we meet again… Perseus Jackson." Colette started. She obviously hadn't recognized him. Percy was looking at the dirt where Colette had been flipped, the stray dust rolling around form the slight breeze blowing through the forest. "You should know that all hunting grounds are my territory." she murmured, though she didn't sound very upset. But when he looked up, she couldn't help but feel shocked at the broken-ness in his eyes. He smirked at her expression and stood up straighter, his eyes regaining some of that old mischievous, confident light. "Lady Artemis." he nodded respectfully. "And just what are you doing in the woods at this time of day?" Artemis asked. She took note of him stiffening, his face hardening, and his fists clenching. "…No real reason." he whispered. His gaze shifted back down, his usually bright eyes turning an unnatural shade of green, dark and swirling with emotions. **(Immortals can read minds, I think.)** "We will talk." she said firmly before spinning around and commanding her hunters to set camp for a couple hours. They obliged, and in minutes, an entire silvery camp was set up. Suddenly Percy realized something. "Where's Thalia?" he asked, worried, for his half- sister. "Here, Kelp Head." a familiar voice laughed from his left. He felt a smack to the side of his head. "Thanks, Thalia. Take off your invisibility thing. When did you get one, anyway?" he rolled his eyes. Thalia rippled into view beside him, holding a silver b-ball cap. "Geez." she mumbled. She walked with him to Artemis's tent. "Um…" he was worried. He knew just how much Annabeth was close to Thalia. "Maybe you don't want to hear our conversation…?" he offered. Thalia frowned. "Why not?" she questioned, her curiosity piqued. _Oops_. He shook his head rapidly before darting into the tent. He could hear Thalia muttering incoherent things under her breath outside. Artemis was sitting in the form of a 20 year old woman, with auburn hair and silver eyes. Seeing how mature she looked, Percy felt like he couldn't share his story. Artemis blinked, and the next second, she was a 12 year old girl, a perfect mini version of the woman form before. "Sit." she commanded quietly. "And talk." Before he knew it, Percy had poured out the entire story to the little girl form. He felt like he had to tell _someone_, and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he was done with the story. "Hmm." The goddess's expression was masked with a complete pokerface, and her voice was emotionless. Percy didn't know what to think. Suddenly the entrance to the tent rustled. Thalia walked in. _Was she eavesdropping? Well, knowing Thalia… _A sudden electric shock went through his body. "You…" Thalia snarled. Percy jumped up. "Whoa there, Thalia…" He held up two hands, but Thalia just stuck a finger on his palm and zapped him again, painfully. "And you just decided not to TELL ME?!" she shrieked. Static electricity was building in the room, he could feel it. "He-hey! Thals! Calm down…" Percy was scared. Thalia was one of the people who _really_ scared him. Artemis snapped her fingers, and the tent disappeared. "If you're going to fight, I'd prefer that you try not to ruin my room." she said coolly, before stalking off into the forest. _Oh gods, no… _Artemis had dropped them off at the worst possible place. The lake. "T-Thalia…?!" Percy still tried to reason with her. She looked worse than furious. she looked downright murderous. He couldn't see, though, why she was so mad. "Thalia…" his voice was full of warning, now. She took another step towards him, and popped out her spear. "You should know why…" she growled, and Percy had no idea. "You are so on!" she yelled before the spear came down towards his head rapidly. Percy's eyes widened, and Riptide was in his hands in an instant, and the spear slammed into it. _I didn't want to do this, Thals, but you leave me no choice._ He prepared to fight someone who was probably much more powerful, and certainly more dangerous at the moment. _Great_, he thought sarcastically._Even I think I'm gonna lose._

So me and Gracie have COMPLETELY different writing styles. We admit it. But honestly, I think that was what made this more fun to write. Thanks for reading, anyway.


	3. Arguements

3rd Person POV

Thalia and Percy circled each other in the forest, with her glaring at him the whole time. "Calm down Thalia," Percy said. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Thalia snarled, "This huge thing happened with my best friend, and you didn't think to tell me!? _And_ you're saying you didn't do _anything wrong?!_" Scared, Percy stepped back, then stammered, "I didn't think it was your business, I could take care of it, and it would just upset you… I was just trying to help!" Even as Percy said this, he knew it was stupid. How could it _not_ be her business? "I don't need your help! I don't need to be taken care of! And IT MOST CERTAINLY IS MY BUSINESS!" Thalia yelled. She stepped towards Percy.

Thalia took a powerful stab at Percy's chest. She was mad and not really thinking straight. Percy easily countered, with sword fighting skills surpassing even the best of fighters. Another slash. Counter. Stab. Block. Percy decided he would end this battle with minimum injuries. He tried his disarming technique, his first skill learned and his signature move. It came in dead handy at times like this. Literally. He scraped his blade lower and lower down the spear. Percy hoped she would let go quickly; he didn't want to hurt her. Thalia had other ideas. She yanked her blade lower, so Percy's blade flew off of her spear and she leveled it at his chest. He stepped back, slowly.

A lake was only a couple feet behind him. If he could just get there, this fight just might end peacefully. One step. Another… Slowly he made his way to the lake, walking backwards. Thalia growled. "You just decided to tell Lady Artemis, who has as much to do with this as a frog would have to do with dust!" she was about to start crying, Percy could tell. "You just decided you wouldn't tell me, who was her best friend since she was seven!" she sounded so hurt, Percy knew he had made a big mistake upsetting her. Yes, NOW he realized.

He sighed, both in relief and sadness as his heels felt the coolness of the lake. "Sorry, Thalia." he said quietly. "Sorry? You're SORRY?" Thalia started screaming. "YOU'RE SORRY? THEN WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIO- " she never finished her sentence, as a wall of water slammed into her and doused her. She coughed and spit out the cold lake water, and wiped the water from her eyes. "Why you dirty, rotten, stinking, lousy piece of—" again she was cut off when the ground shook and she fell over. "Sorry, Thals." Percy said again, before trapping the fallen hunter in a swirl of water. "LET ME OUT!" she yelled, slashing at the water with her knife. Percy sighed and placed her underwater, in a bubble. She could still breathe, of course, but the lake was now coursing with electricity. He stared sadly down at the blurred form of the girl writhing with irritation underwater. "I'm sorry…" he whispered again, before stumbling away, slowly, from the lake. He fell to the ground, leaning against a tree, sweating. His energy was draining rapidly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he snarled under his breath, burying his face into his arms. Tears poured from his eyes, and he didn't bother to stop them. He laughed to himself. "Just look at the hero of Olympus now," he whispered. "Crying to himself in the woods like little red riding hood, huh…" He cried silently, shoulders shaking from muffled sobs.

Artemis crept up behind the boy soundlessly. She was quite surprised to see him crying. She realized with a start that she had never once seen him cry, not when he lost his memory, not when Annabeth was kidnapped, not even when his mother had died. Perhaps the shock was too much for the boy. He had been through so much, lost so many, and at the young age of 17. He deserved a break, and just when he was about to get one, the fates threw another obstacle in his course, this one seeming almost impossible to get across. It was of a woman he loved. Love. Artemis never understood love. She felt it was an apathetic feeling, something that never mattered much. Boys and men alike were weak-minded, corrupt, sexists. Her thoughts had never even wavered until she had met Perseus. She didn't love him, no, of course she didn't, she merely respected him. He was different for a boy. Unlike the others she had met, he was strong minded, loyal, and… _No. Stop_. She was more than slightly concerned for her lieutenant who was probably still underwater in a little bubble, fuming, and shooting electricity through the over- conductive water. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" She said loudly, emerging from the shadows. His head shot up, startled. He wiped at his face then stood up and bowed his head awkwardly. "Lady Artemis." He mumbled. Artemis held back a frown. He hid his feelings, kept them bottled up, and released them somewhere on the other side of earth, most likely with a small earthquake, or some strong waves. "Bring her out." She said. He glanced over at the water. "Promise she won't try to kill me?" he asked, frowning. "I can't promise that." Artemis drawled. He mocked a look of horror. "…But I'm too young to die." He pouted, but brought the bubble out of the water, and it popped, landing Thalia on the ground with a thud. "Perseus… Jackson…" Thalia growled. "I… Am… Going… To… KILL YOU!" Thalia screamed as she started chasing Percy around the lake. Artemis sighed, and snapped, "ENOUGH ALREADY!" They both froze. Artemis turned red, but looked down, and Percy looked at her as if she saved his life. Which she did. "Now listen carefully to what I say…" Artemis began.


	4. Suspicions

3rd Person POV

After Artemis finished telling the two demigods her plan, they stood, deep in thought, as if studying a battle plan, looking for possible flaws. When they decided that the plan was the best they could possibly have, they nodded, and shook hands, as if agreeing on a truce. Thalia's eyes weren't their usual bright neon colored blue, but a dull, dark blue filled with sadness. "I never thought I'd have to do this to Annabeth…" Percy bit his lip. Perhaps it would have been better, both for his sake and Thalia's, if she hadn't eavesdropped on his and Artemis's conversation. He looked away, before nodding to Thalia and the goddess, and trudging off, signaling that the plan was to begin.

Percy arrived at the Argo II, just in time for lunch, and, as his usual bright, cheerful self, ignoring Annabeth's suspicious glances. After lunch, Annabeth dragged him off to her room. "Where were you, Seaweed Brain? I was worried sick!" she cried. _She's a good actor_, he mused, before frowning, and he looked away. "I went on… a w-walk." He mumbled, before pulling himself out of her grasp. Her eyes narrowed. "Piper said you went to look for me," she hissed, covering the suspiciousness in her voice with annoyance and irritation. He paled visibly, before backing away from her. "I-I was going t-to but then…" he bit his lip. "Um… I fell um… into a lake… and got all… um…wet?" he turned his answer into a question. He was answered with complete silence. "Seaweed Brain…You can't get wet!" Annabeth laughed and tapped his forehead. She went silent for some moments. Then she looked up at him, obviously upset at him. "You're bad at lying, Percy…" Annabeth whispered. Percy gulped, but hurried away from her.

From then on, Percy tried not to stay alone with Annabeth. He tried to stay away from her, and when talking with her, to stay clear of anything that might have to do with Annabeth's treachery. You could never be too careful. Not with Annabeth. He could tell she was suspecting that he was the one to eavesdrop on her, but wasn't certain, since there wasn't any solid proof. She tried to get him to talk to her. Piper, of course, immediately noticed the problem between the two. "Have you two been arguing lately?" she asked during dinner. Percy tensed but continued eating, ignoring her question, and Annabeth had pouted. "Percy won't talk to me." She sighed. Everyone's eyes turned to Percy. He looked at them like he had no idea what they were talking about. "Well, I'm out of here." He mumbled, and left the table. Everyone was quite surprised, for Percy was one who really truly loved Annabeth, and they had never quarreled for this long.

WOW That took forever didn't it… I'm So so so so so sorry! D: We hope we can update faster from now on. And I'm sorry it's short and uneventful.


End file.
